La Venganza de Raven Lord
by Espiritu de Hada
Summary: Los Gremios de 'Raven Tail' y 'Phantom Lord' tras sus derrotas buscan venganza contra Fairy Tail, uniendo sus fuerzas y creando un nuevo Gremio oscuro llamado 'Raven Lord', para tenderles una trampa. ¿Podrá 'Fairy Tail' resistir? Parejas: Gajeel x Levy, Laxus x Mirajane, Juvia x Gray, Natsu x Lucy, Lisanna x Freed, Jerall x Erza y Elfman x Ever (Post-Tartaros).
1. Prólogo I

**Sinopsis****:** Los Gremios de 'Raven Tail' y 'Phantom Lord' tras sus derrotas buscan venganza contra 'Fairy Tail', uniendo sus fuerzas y creando un nuevo Gremio oscuro, 'Raven Lord', para tenderles una trampa. ¿Podrá 'Fairy Tail' resistir?

**Personajes****:** José, Ivan, Makarov, Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Levy, Lucy, etc…

**Parejas****:** Gajeel x Levy, Laxus x Mirajane, Juvia x Gray, Natsu x Lucy, Lisanna x Freud, Gerard x Erza y Elfman x Ever.

**Género****:** Hurt/Comfort

**Rango****:** T (por ahora, puede que según avance lo suba a M).

**Disclaimer****:** **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima**, si fueran míos no se me escapaban Gajeel, Laxus o Gerard XD.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

En una cueva oculta a los ojos de curiosos estaban reunidos un grupo encabezado por un cabreado José Porla. Hacía tiempo desde su derrota por 'Fairy Tail', pero no pudo olvidarla. Después de perder, fueron expulsados de los gremios oficiales de magos y obligados a dispersarse. También le echaron de su posición y metieron en la cárcel temporalmente, quien en su día fue uno de los 10 Grandes Magos, ahora era un simple mago. Lo que puso la guinda al pastel fue que Makarov tuvo la indecencia de llevarse a dos de sus mejores miembros y adoptarlos en su asqueroso gremio. Se sentía humillado por la malditas 'hadas' y traicionado por esos dos, su sangre hervía de furia y sólo había una cosa en la que pensaba: Venganza.

Desde prisión Ivan Dreyar no había podido dejar de pensar en su padre y su hijo, esas ratas que habían causado su caída. Tantos años planificando, reclutando gente y recolectando datos para terminar con ese gremio que odiaba, tanto tiempo perdido. Había sido engañado por su padre que le llevaba la delantera, su espía resultó un traidor que pasaba información a Makarov. Y su hijo, quien debía haber sido su arma, dio el golpe de gracia. Por culpa de ellos acabó allí y lo único que le venía a la mente desde entonces era la Venganza.

Dos maestros que habían sufrido la misma humillación y derrota, con un mismo deseo, crearon un lazo. Unificaron lo que quedaba de sus gremios, creando uno nuevo al que llamaron 'Raven Lord'. Ya no eran Cuervos ni Fantasmas, ahora eran 'Raven Lord', los 'Señores Cuervos' que se comerían el corazón de su presa. Comenzaron a ultimar un plan que les llevaría a sacar la oscuridad más profunda de su interior, harían pagar a la 'Hadas', especialmente a esos traidores, les darían donde más les dolería y lo disfrutarían. 'Fairy Tail' no sabía lo que se les venía encima.

**Continuará…**

**0\. ****Prólogo.**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Este es el tercer fic que tenía rodando por la cabeza y que os traigo. Espero vuestra opinión al respecto. ^^


	2. Prólogo II

**Notas iniciales****.**

He adaptado un poco el capítulo a los sucesos actuales del manga, añadiendo un segundo prólogo antes del primer capítulo para ponernos en situación. Ya con el siguiente comienza la historia.

En sí, este fic, va a tener momentos durillos, donde los protagonistas van a sufrir mucho, aunque ahora parezca todo de color de rosa. Por eso. Cuando llegue ciertos momentos que tengo pensado puede ser que tenga que subir el rango para los lectores. No todo va a ser negro, tendrá buenos también.

No tengo Beta raider, si veis errores decirme.

**Aviso:** Puede contener spoiler al comienzo si no vas con la versión japonesa del manga.

**Datos Fic.**

· **Sinopsis****:** Los Gremios de 'Raven Tail' y 'Phantom Lord' tras sus derrotas buscan venganza contra Fairy Tail, uniendo sus fuerzas y creando un nuevo Gremio oscuro, 'Raven Lord', para tenderles una trampa. ¿Podrá 'Fairy Tail' resistir? (Post-Tártaros).

· **Personajes****:** José, Ivan, Makarov, Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Levy, Lucy, etc…

· **Parejas****:** Gajeel x Levy, Laxus x Mirajane, Juvia x Gray, Natsu x Lucy, Lisanna x Freed, Jerall x Erza y Elfman x Ever.

· **Género****:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

· **Rango****:** T (por ahora, puede que según avance lo suba a M).

**Disclaimer****:** **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima**, si fueran míos no se me escapaban Gajeel, Laxus o Jerall XD.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO II**

Habían pasado unos años desde los sucesos de Tártaros, 'Fairy Tail' al final no se disolvió como parecía que ocurriría y consiguieron seguir con sus vidas sin olvidarse de aquellos sucesos. El gremio cambió poco en aquellos años y seguía igual de bullicioso. Los únicos cambios que se vieron, fue el estado de sus miembros. Muchos tras los sucesos y tener la muerte tan cerca se dieron cuentan que la vida eran dos días y debían darse prisa. Así nacieron varias parejas.

Natsu se fue de viaje durante 2 años, nunca podía haberse arrepentido más de dejar atrás a su compañera Lucy. Cuando volvió le costó encontrarla y se llevó una tremenda sorpresa con como la encontró. Parecía un poco cabreada con él, pero le costó poco trabajo convencerla para que le perdonara, en parte comprendía los motivos del chico y volvió como prometió. Durante unos meses estuvieron en un tira y afloja que culminó en una bonita relación, el tiempo separados les sirvió para darse cuenta que no podían ni querían estar separados.

Laxus despertó con una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, los sucesos le hicieron abrir los ojos, dejarse de tonterías y dirigir el gremio. Se negó a la decisión de su abuelo de disolverlo, tomó el control y al contrario de lo que pensaban todos, no dirigió con mano dura, tenía a Mirajane a su lado para asegurarse que no se perdiera en su camino. Y el apoyo de sus tres inseparables compañeros de 'Raijinshuu'.

Makarov se retiró a su casa a vivir los últimos años que le quedaban, estaban cansado y ver lo que habían madurado todos, sobretodo su nieto del que estaba muy orgulloso, le daba tranquilidad. Si la liaban ya era quebradero de cabeza del rubio.

Gray, dio una oportunidad a Juvia, se sentía tremendamente agradecido por haber salvado el alma de su padre, no tenía nada que perdonarla como ella pedía si no agradecerle. Desde ese día, hacían muchas misiones juntos y estrecharon sus lazos.

Erza aun despertaba con pesadillas pero las esporádicas visitas de Jerall la animaban y ayudaban a recuperarse. Se fue haciendo más fuerte de lo que ya era y salía mucho de misión sola, escusa perfecta para reunirse con su amado sin que nadie lo supiera. No iba a esperarle en casa siempre. Cada día estaban más unidos.

Gajeel fue de los que menos cambió, cosa que sentaba muy mal a Levy. Todos sabían de los sentimientos que se profesaban pero el moreno era incapaz de dar ningún paso hacia adelante, pensaba que tenía demasiados enemigos y no quería que sufriera por su culpa. Merecía ser feliz con alguien que la amara y no la pusiera en peligro, ni Lily consiguió hacerle cambiar de idea.

Elfman estuvo esos años intentando pagar su deuda, se sentía mal por haberlos traicionado y casi matarlos, aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad. Ever se encargaba a diario de regañarle, no tenía culpa de nada y ella se lo gritaría las veces que hicieran falta. Gracias a estos sentimientos, unió más los lazos de amistad con Gajeel, conocía perfectamente lo que sentía. Formaron equipo y se hicieron grandes amigos.

Lissana, la única de los Strauss que no tenía pareja, ensanchó su amistad con Lucy. Sintió pena por lo mal que lo pasó la chica durante esos dos años que su equipo tenía una vida por otro lado y ella estaba sola. Cuando volvió Natsu, se alegró pero sentía un vacio que no sabía cómo llenar. Freed se fijó en ella, tanto prestarla atención hizo que se acabara enamorando y estaba dispuesto a 'consolar' a la muchacha.

El edificio del Gremio y Magnolia se volvieron a reconstruir, mejorándolo y usando conjuros de protección. No permitirían que volviera a pillarle desprevenido alguien y destruyeran la ciudad.

Hoy era uno de esos días tranquilos donde se oía los ruidos de las típicas peleas. Todo comenzó cuando un insensato le cayó encima a Cana que se encontraba llorando, o lo que es lo mismo borracha en una de las mesas, había tenido una cita desastrosa y al volver cogió el barril por banda. El mago hizo que se diera de morro contra el barril que se rompió y vertió su contenido. La chica entre la embriaguez y el mosqueo se desquitó con el otro. Al poco, estaban todos metidos en una de sus típicas trifulcas.

**…**

\- Ha llegado el momento, ya está todo listo para iniciar el plan Dreyar jujuju…-

\- Hemos tenido que esperar mucho para este momento jajajaja…-

\- Aria tú serás el encargado de comenzar, traerlos-

Finalmente su venganza tendría lugar.

**Continuará…**

**Prólogo II**

* * *

**Notas Finales****.**

El capítulo 416 del manga me ha dejado toda loca, no esperaba que después del paso de los 7 años, volvieran a dar otra vez otro salto temporal (o es lo que parece). Me ha hecho sufrir pero a la vez creo que es normal, así el autor hacen avanzar la historia y madurar a sus personajes. Es bueno que no se quede atascado a pesar de la penita, seguramente en los próximos nos traiga algo que nos de mejor sabor de boca a los sucesos finales (aunque los de Erza y Gray me haya gustado).

Como siempre digo las críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a Diane Redfox, Tsukiyo-san y val703 por sus comentarios. También agradezco a todos los que os pasáis a leer (dando una oportunidad al fic), ponéis en favoritos, seguís y/o subis a marcadores.

· **Diane Redfox****:** Jajajaja… y yo que pensaba que era la única a la que le afectaba la coca cola, bueno y la vitamina C, dan unos subidones… jajaja… Siempre me alegras, no sé como lo consigues jajaja… y al final mi ego se va a subir (XP). Ya sabes cuál es mi pareja favorita, así que no te preocupes van a tener su protagonismo, compartido, pero lo tendrán. Eso quiere decir que sufrirán, pobres. Gracias y besitossssss también para ti.

· **Tsukiyo-san****:** Jajajaja… De momento no los odiarás mucho en este, en los próximo seguramente acabes haciéndolo y mucho. Me alegra que te guste y espero que me sigas dando tu opinión. Sí, vas a tener bastante NaLu/LuNa, compartiendo con otras parejas, pero te aviso que sufrirán. Gracias.

· **Val703****:** Pues aquí lo tendrás, llevaba tiempo pensando en un fic así pero como leía alguno inacabado con José de enemigo, me quedé con ganas de hacer uno con lo que se me ocurriría que podía hacer. Lo mismo me pasó con Ivan, creo que también tiene motivos, y de este personajes si que no he leído sobre su venganza. Así que me dije y si tienen tanto en común en contra de Fairy Tail que pasaría si unieran fuerzas… y así nació la loca idea jajaja. Ya en el próximo capítulo comienza lo bueno. Espero lo disfrutes y me digas lo que opinas. Gracias.


	3. Dolor

**Notas****: **

Al final del capítulo.

**Datos Fic.**

· **Sinopsis****:** Los Gremios de 'Raven Tail' y 'Phantom Lord' tras sus derrotas buscan venganza contra Fairy Tail, uniendo sus fuerzas y creando un nuevo Gremio oscuro, 'Raven Lord', para tenderles una trampa. ¿Podrá 'Fairy Tail' resistir? (Post-Tártaros).

· **Personajes****:** José, Ivan, Makarov, Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Levy, Lucy, etc…

· **Parejas****:** Gajeel x Levy, Laxus x Mirajane, Juvia x Gray, Natsu x Lucy, Lisanna x Freed, Jerall x Erza y Elfman x Ever.

· **Género****:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

· **Rango****:** T (por ahora, puede que según avance lo suba a M).

**Disclaimer****:** **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima**, si fueran míos no se me escapaban Gajeel, Laxus o Jerall XD.

* * *

**01\. DOLOR.**

_"__¿Dónde estoy?" – Intento levantarme _– _"__¡Ah, mi cabeza!"_ – Vuelvo a caer a ese frío suelo -_ "No recuerdo bien, lo último… Me encontraba de vuelta de una misión, estaba contenta, la primera misión de los dos, solos, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que realice una, pero llevábamos prisa, nos habían dado un chivatazo y no podíamos perder el tiempo disfrutando. Teníamos que avisar a los chicos y… me noquearon."_

-**¡Malditos, dar la cara!-**

_Nadie responde y estoy encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes._

**\- ¡Cobardes!-**

_Me tiro horas esperando, sentada, intentando idear alguna forma de escapar. No puedo permitirme ser una carga nuevamente para el Gremio ni para él, ¿dónde está esa maga de clase S? Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Le han cogido también?_

\- **¿No vais a darme la cara?** – _Grito de impotencia contra la pequeña ventanilla enrejada de la puerta._

\- **Maldita 'hada', deja de gritar.**-

\- **¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me retienes?**-

_Suelta una carcajada que me hiela la sangre_ – **Tu peor pesadilla 'hadita', pronto lo descubrirás.**\- _Usó de manera despectiva el apelativo con el que se nos conocía a los del Gremio._

\- **¡Maldito!** – _Suelto entre dientes_\- **¿Qué ha pasado con el mago que me acompañaba?**-

_Oigo sus pasos alejarse en las tinieblas_ \- **¡CONTESTA, ¿dónde está?!**\- _Le grito pero como respuesta recibo otra carcajada_.

_Cuando pienso que vuelvo a estar sola._\- **Guarda fuerzas 'hada', cuando empiece lo divertido te van a hacer falta** – _Todo queda nuevamente en silencio_.

**._…_..._..._.**

_Llevo ya varios días, o eso creo, aquí no sé cuanto pasa. Ese maldito me dijo la verdad, ¡ahhh, mierda!, me duele todo y me estoy volviendo medio loca. Cuando no me golpean o insultan, se inventan nuevas maneras de torturarme. Noto como si me hubiesen roto alguna costilla, mi hombro está dislocado y necesito puntos en la ceja. Tengo que ser fuerte, me digo una y otra vez, Fairy Tail vendrá por ti, aguanta. Espero que al menos él esté bien._

\- **Aguantas bien 'hadita'**\- "_No soporto como me llama,_ e_s él otra vez, ¿quién diablo es este monstruo? Sigo sin poder verle la cara aunque esa voz..." _\- **¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?** – _Vuelve a reírse._

_Si no tuviera la garganta tan seca y dolorida de gritar le respondería pero no consigo emitir ni un sonido._

\- **Quien diría que la que fue una tan conocida maga se ha convertido en una pobre e indefensa 'hadita' **– _Suelta otra carcajada que junto a sus palabras consiguen herirme pero no se lo demostraré.- _**Aun no empieza lo mejor, cuando llegue la compañía nos divertiremos todos mucho hadita.**-

\- **¿P… pporrr… q…quueee… ? **– _"Maldita sea, no me salen las palabras."_

\- **Dices algo 'h-a-d-i-t-a' **– _No para de reír._

\- **Porla déjala en paz por ahora, **_-otro ha venido, "¿me va a ayudar?"- _**Necesitamos que el juguete resista un poco más.**\- "_No", lloro por dentro. "Un momento, ha dicho Porla, no puede ser, es… JOSÉ! Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa ante mi descubrimiento. _

\- **No me estropees la diversión-**

**\- Córtate un poco, no nos serviría si la rompes.- "**_¿Quién es ese? La voz se parece a… *sniffff… sniffff…* no, él no me haría esto. ¡No puede ser!". No consigo reprimir mis lágrimas y por fin salen._

**\- Tsk!- **_Hipo y se da cuenta que estoy llorando, alegrando su molestia._

_De repente oigo varios bultos caer y chocar contra el suelo a espaldas de donde me tienen encadenada._

-**Maestros he traído a los que me pedisteis. ¿Qué hago con ellos?**\- _Tengo miedo de que le hayan traído o alguno de los chicos, no quiero mirar._

**\- Falta uno, ¿dónde está la otra chica? –**

**\- Lo siento maestro, murió – **

**-¡IDIOTA! ¡TE DIJIMOS QUE LOS TRAJIERAS A TODOS VIVOS! – **_oigo al otro estrellarse contra la pared, ha debido lanzarle con algún hechizo._

_Me liberan de las cadenas, desplomándome en el suelo sin fuerza alguna. Al caer veo a los nuevos prisioneros, parecen casi no respirar, están inconscientes hay tirados como muertos._

_-_**¡NOOOOOOOOO…! – **_Mi voz sale, no sé ni cómo, en un desgarrador grito - _**¡MONSTRUOS… ¿QUÉ LES HABÉIS HECHO?!**_ – __Intento llegar a ellos pero mi cuerpo está en mi contra, no obedece. - _**¡LEVYYYYY… GRAYYYYYY… QUE OS HAN HECHO! –**_Parecen querer abrir los ojos cuando les grito pero no pueden, no me contestan y lloro sin poder parar._

_\- _**Te doy mi menos sincero pésame 'hadita' por la muerte de la señorita Heartfilia. Parece que el inepto de mi subordinado la ha matado. Es una pena, '****_hubiésemos disfrutado mucho juntos'_**** –**

_Lloro con más intensidad, "¡CABRONES!"._

**Continuará…**

**01\. Dolor**

* * *

**Notas Finales.**

Todo el capítulo que da comienzo a la historia está narrado en primera persona, primera vez que escribo así, hasta ahora en los otros fic he ido poniendo partes pero no entero. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero no resulte muy pesado, pero este capítulo me lo pedía, necesitaba expresar la angustia del personaje.

Como veréis no he dicho el nombre de la prisionera aunque si he dado pistas sobre el/ella, ¿alguien se aventura a decir quién puede ser?

Perdonarme las faltas ortográficas que seguramente haya, intento revisar pero siempre se escapa alguna o me la juega el revisor cuando no reconoce alguna palabra.

**Agradecimientos.**

Agradezco a todos los que os pasáis dándole una oportunidad, lo que lo leeis, lo que ponéis en favoritos, seguís, añadís a marcadores y/o comentáis, sobretodo a estos últimos.

En especial a:

\- **Diane Redfox:** De hecho ya lo dejé en coma en el otro jajaja… XD.

La cafeína es mala, comprendo a tu amiga, si te contara… jajaja… Jajaja… Ando loca, con ideas locas y así veo posibles relaciones (también las dos coca cola zero que llevaba encima).

Me sobra imaginación XD. Aquí seguro que ya encuentras a quien/es odiar jaja… Gracias por el apoyo como siempre (muack).

\- **M-Awesome:** Jajaja… cierto. También decimos "ya veréis" cuando lo correcto sería "ya lo leeréis", ¿no? Costumbre imagino.

Es que Mashima no está troleando, primero ese 416 que nos pilla de improviso y después cuando comenzaría el nuevo arco, capítulo mudo y más bien de relleno. Sin comentarios al respecto… snifff…

Me alegra que te te esté gustando y me des tu opinión. Ya me dirás con este. Gracias.

\- **Tsukiyo-san: **Vamos a probarlo jaja… ya me dirás si consigo superar las barreras. No te preocupes, a mí también me ha pasado lo de no identificarme alguna vez. Este capítulo es más dramático que romántico. Espero que me digas lo que te parece ;). Gracias.


End file.
